Cold Shoulder
by TresMaxwell
Summary: 1x2 Heero's pissed off and Duo's sick of it, but is it time to step back and reconsider their relationship? Pseudo PWP. Let's face it, the plot's barely there. From Duo's perspective.


Fandom: Gundam Wing

Pairing: 1x2

Rating: M

Warnings: Blowjobs, rutting, man on man smut that you shouldn't read if you A) Aren't old enough, and B) Don't like slash. If you make it past this warning and all the way down to the comment button with a rant, I'm just going to ignore you.

Ok, so I started the first two pages of this story a few years ago and randomly came back to it. What started as a basic need for PWP became a pseudo plot with lots of nakedness and blowjobs thrown in. Don't know what to say.

xxx

He's been giving me the cold shoulder all day. Unfortunately, when Heero decides to ignore you, he goes all out. Not only has he not spoken to me, he hasn't acknowledged me, or even looked at me. When Heero wants me to know he's pissed off, he makes me feel like I've ceased to exist. The first time he did it, I actually had to call Quatre on the vid-phone to make sure I wasn't a ghost. This time, I'm not going to be brushed off so easily. I have a plan… or at least an idea, for ending the Ice Age.

Heero is working at his computer. He's been in the exact same position since about eleven o' clock this morning, but, when he's busy at whatever he does on that damn technology, he can be at it for over twelve hours. I, however, am not willing to wait all day to melt his attitude.

Although I've come to this decision, I find myself standing in the doorway without anything to say. I've been leaning in the frame for nearly half an hour trying to think out my 'genius' plan. I'm beginning to wonder how intelligent my idea really is. It's kind of based on shock factor, but I get the feeling that it could possibly get me hit. Heero has never appreciated surprises, but, on more occasions than I can count, he has REALLY appreciated what I'm about to do.

So I could melt the ice, or get punched in the gut… Shit.

It wasn't even like I did something really bad to make him angry. Albeit, last night I did joke that Trowa might be a bit better in bed than Heero, but it WAS a joke! It's not like I've ever even been with tall, dark, and silent. Sometimes, I think Heero has worse PMS than a girl. He'll let me make almost any joke at his expense, just not about me being with anyone besides him.

Now, I'm standing in the doorway of our office, wondering if he'll stay pissed at me all day. It wasn't even a very funny joke… I resist the urge to smack myself in the face with my palm.

I know he's noticed me watching him. It would be hard for him not to, since I've been shadowing him all morning. My lover leans back in his chair and looks over whatever he's been working on, stretching leisurely as he does so. His blue jeans slide down his narrow hips slightly, exposing the tiniest expanse of his chiseled abs. I try not to drool.

Is it possible to be addicted to another human being? It seems like no matter how much of the man I get, I always want more. More sex, another blowjob, or just a few more kisses… So if you can imagine someone in rehab, craving their vice until it hurts, you'll understand what it's like when Heero denies me attention. Okay, yes, I guess that does make me an attention whore, or maybe it just makes me hopeless.

I lick my lips subconsciously while eyeing that tiny piece of exposed flesh. Oh, I am VERY hopeless. All it takes is an inch and a half of skin to get me hot and bothered. Forget it, if he punches me, fine, our spats usually finish with sex anyway. If he doesn't punch me, it's going to take a while to warm things up.

I push off the doorframe and cross the room. His eyes flick towards me for a very brief second, but I would wonder what the hell I was doing too if I saw me approaching with a hard-on and a look that said I wanted to devour someone. I feel a very wicked grin spread across my face as I put my hands on the arms of his chair and push him away from the desk. He tries to get up, probably the only way he can think to escape having to acknowledge me, but I shove him back into the office chair.  
Forced to look at me, Heero narrows his dark blue eyes. It's not really a glare, per say, but it isn't a happy look either. I don't really care though, because giving me a grumpy look is the least of what he could have done. Since he won't answer me anyway, I don't say anything. Instead, I grab his hips and yank him to the edge of the chair. He grunts slightly, but doesn't really fight me. I take that as a good sign.

A bit too eagerly, I might say, I rip at the fastenings on his pants, freeing the semi-hard bulge he's already sporting. He may be angry with me, but even the infamous Heero Yuy can't stop his body from reacting to what it wants.

By now, he must know what I'm up to so I don't bother to fill him in. Instead, I slide my tongue along my favorite part of his anatomy. Mind you, there are many, many perfect parts of Heero's body. I love his abs and absolutely adore his lips, so it's a hard to pick which part is my unconditional favorite. The only reason I settled on his dick was because it's spent countless hours making me scream.

I suck just the head into my mouth and swirl my tongue around it, before slowly taking the rest into my throat. At this point in my life, I've almost completely lost my gag reflex and I have no trouble swallowing my lover's impressive length. I bring him deep into my throat a few times, and then unhurriedly release him, sucking hard as he slides out of my mouth. That's all it takes to bring his erection to full attention.

Heero's head lolls against the back of the chair, he's definitely trying not to acknowledge that I'm driving him crazy. I can't help but be smug, but I don't let it show. A well-placed smirk could very well ruin the mood, or at least the moment. I go down on him again and hum softly, earning a slight groan for my efforts. I can see the ice starting to fall away.

Heero grabs hold of my braid and wraps it around his hand several times. I honestly don't expect it when he yanks my head back with his handful of my hair, so I give a little yelp. It hurts, but it's less the pain and more the surprise of it.

I look up at my fickle lover, my mouth still slightly open from giving him oral sex. Maybe he was just delayed on the punching thing, but I guess he's going to remedy that. Only, he doesn't hit me.

Now that I think about it, most would think that we have a rather violent home life, but I guess you could say that wrestling and smacking each other around is one way we get rid of stress. I'd rather get into a physical fight with Heero, and get it out of our systems, than get into a yelling match with him, but we have a weird way of expressing our emotions. Let's just say that a bruise will disappear faster than a wound on the heart will.

I focus on his expression to determine what he'll do next. That's always a difficult task, since Heero's facial expressions don't vary often enough to figure out what he's thinking. Right now, he has the totally static look that graces his features more often than not, but a slight flush has spread across his face and neck. I still haven't figured out what's going through his head when he pulls me up and crushes his mouth against mine.

I dissolve under his aggressive touch. I love this. It's like he could suck my soul out through my mouth, or is at least trying to. I don't think I'd know what to do if he was gentle with me. It wouldn't suit either of us.

Heero shoves me back onto the carpet. There's going to be rug rash on my elbows, but I really can't give a shit about that. The hand that's not using my hair like a leash slides beneath the edge of my jeans, rubbing hard against my erection. My eyes roll back in my head as the sensation hits me. I arch my hips into his touch, trying to encourage him to give me a little more attention, but he lets go of my hair and rolls me onto my stomach.

I lift my hips so he can yank my jeans down my thighs. Once they're past my knees, he starts unfastening his own pants. This is my one chance to get myself slicked up. When Heero's in a mood like this, he doesn't do much but spread a little spit on his cock and go. Not like I mind. The pain usually passes quick enough.

I roll my tongue around my index and forefinger and reach back between my legs. Heero grabs my wrist before I can even touch myself. I hear the drawer to the desk open and something cold replaces Heero's grip. Handcuffs. I forgot they were in the desk. If I have a thin piece of metal, I can get out of a pair in a few seconds, but if he wants to get a little kinky, I have no arguments.

He grabs my other wrist and pulls it down by my legs, forcing my shoulders against the carpet. I turn my face to the side to keep from smothering. I can only crane my neck so far and I can't see what he's up to, but I can hear the clicks of the handcuffs being cinched tighter, just not on my wrists. When he snaps the other loop around my left wrist, it dawns on me. He's put two pairs of handcuffs together to make them longer and has the chain going across the back of my knees. So he's basically got me stuck in the 'take it' position, with my arms at my sides and my ass high in the air.

A rush of blood hits my dick at the thought and I whimper slightly. My senses are running in high gear now since all I can see is the wall of the office and part of a bookshelf. There's rustling as Heero takes off the rest of his clothes (I think) and a soft 'whump' as jeans hit the floor. He slides his hands up my back, pushing my shirt up around my shoulders. Knowing it's what he wants, I arc my spine obediently. It tips my ass into the best position for fucking.

I can't stop the soft moan that escapes as he roughly massages one ass cheek. As much as I could use some prep, I really just want him in me, pounding so hard that I won't be able to sit down tomorrow. We have aggression issues, I'm well aware of that fact, but this shit is what turns us on. Our weird kink is what led us to doing it in a base, me bent over an interrogation table and him in an Oz uniform we stole from the locker rooms. I used the memory for weeks to get off because he was on a different continent.

The head of his cock bumps against my legs and I press back into his hips. He inhales through his teeth, but it's quiet, almost inaudible. His body heat radiates through my back as he leans over me. His teeth close over the shell of my ear, just hard enough to force a pathetic little sound from the back of my throat. A shudder tears through me.

"Heero," I whisper, not wanting to break the moment but needing him to hear my desperation. "Come on."

"No."

He grinds his hips against mine, but doesn't enter me. I struggle past my arousal to process his 'no'. What does he mean 'no'? If he doesn't want to fuck, then what the hell are we doing?

My confusion is heavy in my husky tone, "What?"

He keeps pressing against me, dry humping me slowly. I could probably get off on it if I tried, but he's apparently proving some point that I'm missing. I can't even remember what we were fighting about anymore. All I know is that I'm harder than granite and there's not enough blood in my head to think straight. In the position I'm in, there's no way to get any stimulation either, not unless he touches me.

His tongue slides across the edge of my ear just before he bites it again, growling angrily, "Why did you say you'd been with Barton?"

Several seconds go by while I try to figure out what he's asking me. "Did you… It was just a joke, did you seriously believe that?"

Silence fills the office. Heero slides his fingers across my back and hips. Touch that's almost too gentle for him pushes my hair off the nape of my neck and his lips press to the dip between my shoulder blades. I'm not so much aroused now as I'm worried. I drop to my side and pull the chain of the cuffs over my feet. Just like I thought, he's got two of them hooked together.

As I right myself, Heero gets up and grabs his jeans. Talking about his emotions is not his strong point. Hell, it's hardly mine, but there's no way we can just leave this off where we did. I grab his hand before he can get out of the office. He easily twists his arm out of my grasp so I slam the door shut as he opens it. His glare is lethal. I'm going to have to approach this carefully.

I lean in slowly to kiss him. He doesn't respond, but I didn't expect him to. I move my lips over his, trying to coax him into relaxing. After a few awkward moments, he opens his mouth to mine and our tongues meet and tangle. I pull away a fraction of an inch, press another, smaller kiss to the corner of his mouth, and tell him, "I didn't mean anything by it. It was just a stupid joke."

His eyes lock with mine. Hiding behind all the sternness and calculation, I think I catch something akin to fear. "I have to be enough for you," he says. His tone is flat, but I know him well enough to hear the question in it.

My stomach flutters slightly as we pass into unknown territory. We've never had this talk. We've never really discussed our relationship in any way, shape, or form. I don't think we've even tried to figure out if we were boyfriends or just friends with benefits. I've always hoped we were more than just fuck buddies, but how the hell was I supposed to bring that up? I didn't want to freak him out and have it all stop.

I lay my arms across his shoulders, draping the handcuff chain behind his head. It's partially a show of affection, partially 'cause I don't want him taking off on my halfway through this conversation. Although, being naked with him is really distracting, especially the closer I get to him.

"You've been the only thing I've wanted for years. I don't even think about someone else when I masturbate."

Heero arcs his eyebrow at that, the rest of his expression remaining neutral. He's doubtful.

I grin at the expression, "No, really!"

Apparently satisfied, Heero nods and slides his hands around my waist and down to grope my ass. He yanks me forward so our dicks collide and we both groan. I'm the one who starts pumping my hips to get a little friction going. It's not optimum, but I'm so fucking horny at this point that anything will suffice.

Heero shoves me back against the door and slides his thigh between my legs. My breathy whine is seriously pitiful, but God it feels good… I slide my length along his bare leg while he snags the end of my hair and rolls the rubber band off. He could just let it come undone on its own, but Heero takes his time unplaiting each section. I braided it when it was wet this morning so it has this heavy wave running through it. It won't last long, but it's kinda' nice right now.

"Are we partners?" Heero asks, catching me completely by surprise.

I snap back to attention, the slow build of climax I'd been working on completely vanishes. I'm still hard, but DAMN, I was getting close… "Partners?" I echo back, not sure what version of the word 'partners' he even means. We've been partners on missions, partners when we work for the Preventers, hell, we've even been partners at that stupid game Quatre always wants us to play, so I don't want to jump the gun on this one.

"I went to talk to Trowa-"

I groan loudly, knowing what he means by 'talk'. He went to pick a fight with Trowa because he thought we were sleeping together.

Heero keeps talking like I hadn't made a peep, "And he said that we were partners."

I'm sure there's some kind of context he's leaving out, but Trowa would use a word like that to describe us. He's kind of a romantic. Mind you, he'd never, never admit it, but we all know it's true.

"Well…" I start without really knowing where I'm going with it. I pause for a second to think and run my fingers across Heero's clavicle. "Maybe we should take this conversation to bed, since we're mostly dressed for it."

"You mean undressed."

"Heero, it was a joke. You can't take everything at face value," I chide him with a smile. Since I actually have to think about the extremely loaded question he just threw in the middle of our casual sex, I lead him to the bedroom. It's just down the hall from the office and thankfully there are no large windows between the bed and us. We have a teenage neighbor that spies… it's an ongoing issue.

I sit on the edge of the bed to peel off the last vestiges of my clothing, aka my socks, and flop back on the sheets. They billow around me. Heero is just standing at the footboard, eyeing me. It's not an angry look, more like he's scrutinizing me. He's probably thinking about what Trowa said, trying to sort it out. If it can't be analyzed, Heero really doesn't know what to do about it.

The bondage thing seems to have waned, so I grab a bobby pin off the bedside table and undo the handcuffs. When I've flung the whole mess to the floor, I offer an arm to Heero and ask, "You coming?"

He crawls onto the bed. As he moves over me, he lets his tongue drag along my skin. He hovers over certain areas, taking his time at my belly button to dip into it and swirl around the edge. He pauses again at my nipples, just long enough to bite one. I grunt and arch off the bed a little. When he gets to the hollow of my throat, he forgoes licking in favor of mouthing me gently. The scrape of his teeth against my jugular makes me curl my fingers into the sheets. His five-o-clock shadow makes my skin tingle.

"Are we partners?" he repeats the loaded question while he's kissing my jaw.

Is sex really the time to be talking about this? What if I say the wrong thing because I'm too busy wishing he was giving me at least a cursory hand job? My hope of having rough, angry sex is pretty much dead at this point. I push myself up onto my elbows so I can look at him properly. Heero sits back on his heels in response and I have to bite my tongue to keep from cussing. At the very least could we keep rutting against each other while we have our way-too-serious conversation?

I take the easy route for the time being, throwing a different question at him, "What do you think we are? Partners is kind of a big leap from fuck buddies."

"We share a house."

"Yeah."

"And a bed."

"True."

"And a room."

"Okay, that was kind of implied when you said 'bed'."

"And the chores."

I roll my eyes. He's starting to stray away from concepts actually relating to a partnership. Roommates share laundry duty… "But you never take me out."

Heero looks up at that, his expression taking on hints of confusion. His brows knit together and his mouth opens like he wants to say something but can't think of what. Finally, he settles on, "We go to the sports bar when your basketball team is on."

"That's not a date."

"It's not?"

"No."

I can see the processor click on in his head. I think this is something he wants… if I'm not projecting. I really hope I'm not projecting. It seems like he's fighting awfully hard to make our relationship fit into the idea of something real. Thing is, it's like trying to shove a round peg into a square hole, it's not going to work. When we're not pressed against the countertop or wall fucking each other's brains out, we're just friends. We don't hold hands or smooch in public or go out to nice restaurants… We don't even sit on the same couch when we watch a movie. I've tried, but Heero's not particularly interested in cuddling.

"It's my fault, isn't it?"

"No," I say immediately, even as I'm thinking about all the times he's shot down my attempts to be intimate like a fucking Aires. It never bothered me all that much. Sure, it'd sting a little when it happened, but I stopped expecting more from him years ago. I figured this was all he could give.

"Yes it is."

"What is with this great epiphany moment? I wasn't asking you to change. I like things the way they are."

I lean in and try to reengage him, sliding my hands down the line of his abs and wrapping my fingers around his dick. This stupid conversation has made us both soft and I'd much rather be fucking than trying to sort this out. Heero grabs my wrist, pulling it away. I give him a distinct 'what the hell?' look.

"I want to fix it," he says softly.

This is just weird. I don't know if I can handle all this gushiness. "Do we have to fix it right now? Right now, Heero? Ten minutes ago you were completely ignoring me-"

"I was thinking."

"No, you were sulking. Don't bullshit me, I know better."

He scowls at my brash statement, but I'm more than a little sexually frustrated right now so I think I've earned a few snarky comments.

"Why do you have to fix it?" I finally ask, breaking to this weird train of thought he seems to be stuck in.

"Because I don't want to lose you," it's the most open and true thing I think he's ever said to me.

His statement wraps around my chest, making everything ache a little. What would make him say that? I've never run off with another guy. Hell, I barely look at a guy twice unless he's a living, breathing Abercrombie model, but even then I wouldn't do anything with him. I don't think I come off as unfaithful, I think this is something else.

"Trowa said something to you, didn't he?"

Heero turns his dark blue eyes to the wall, pretending like there's something to look at as long as he doesn't have to look at me. "He said he didn't understand how we could be partners because you're the one putting all the effort in. He thinks you could find someone better by randomly pointing your finger at a want ad."

"That was mean. You had already decked him by then, hadn't you?"

"I…" He hesitates, shoving some hair back from his face. "I decked him before we started talking."

Figures.

"Alright, here's what going to happen. You're going to fuck me into the mattress-"

"Duo…"

I shush him, "Let me finish. And then you're going to apologize to Trowa. After that we're going to go out on a proper date where you let me kiss you in public."

He blanches a bit at my final proposal. "But people will see."

The persistent tic I get under my eye when something's really pissing me off starts to surface. I press my finger to my temple and switch tactics, "Are you proud to have me as your lover?"

Heero's quiet for a second, clearly trying to figure out what I'm getting at. "Yes," he says.

"Okay, then you're supposed to want everybody to see that."

"But homosexuality is not something people approve of, we would stick out."

"You're thinking like a soldier. Who gives a shit if we stick out now? War's over."

Realization edges across his face, creeping down to his mouth to form a tiny smirk. "And if somebody starts a fight?"

I grin too, grabbing his arms and leaning back, pulling him down on top of me. "Then we'll give 'em hell," I whisper against his lips.

xxx

End. No TBC, no "Can u rite more plz", it's done.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
